Wizards At Twilight
by Night-Day Dreamer
Summary: What would happen if the wizards met the vampires and werewolves? Would war break out or will a friendship be formed? Follow this adventure from beginning to end about strange relations and everything nice. HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT FAN FICTION
1. Prologue: The Assignment

Plot/Info: This is a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight. I just had to do this because I love both series. Well so there are wolf shape-shifters, vampires, real werewolves, and everything in the wizard world. They all know about each other and they all know how to identify who is who except it is harder to identify a wizard. They are all immortal. The wolves can turn their imprint immortal when they turn seventeen or later. The wizard world isn't as big and there are also people who are just plain immortal.

DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHANIE MEYER HAVE THE PLEASURE OF CLAIMING THAT BUT I DO OWN WILLA.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Please stay with me on this one, the prologue isn't the best but I promise I will do my best on the rest!

Prologue

"Willa, take your group to the United States to search for escaped Death Eaters." Albus Dumbledore told her, "Most of them have escaped there but I trust your group is experienced and strong enough to handle the vast country."

"Yes Professor," Willa said and nodded, smiling slightly that her group was chosen for such a big project.

"Minerva, I trust you to take your group to Russia and cover that area." Albus said and the twins grinned.

"Lupin, take yours to cover Europe."

"Charlie, bring your group to the rest of Asia."

"Bill, please take your group to cover the North and South Pole."

"Sirius, take your group to cover Africa and Minerva, yours to Australia."

"Severus, bring yours to South America and Kingsley take yours to Canada." Albus said, "I trust you all to stay safe and take care of yourself and to lead your group well. Please be careful of human blood drinking vampires and werewolves who cannot control themselves. Willa, you are the only group who will run into the wolf shape-shifters but I believe they will be of no harm if you stay out of their territory which is called La Push. The vampires who are safe have golden eyes, they drink only animal blood but the only covens that I know of are in the United States, please be careful of the young shape-shifters, they anger easily and lose control just as easily. Percy, be careful of Italy, an ancient and superbly powerful coven resides there."

Willa nodded and smiled at her Uncle, "Do not worry Uncle, we will be fine."

"I trust that." Albus nodded, "Now everyone, make sure you have what you need and get going as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded and quickly left the Headmaster's office to where their groups awaited.

"What land area did we get?" Harry asked his leader, Willa.

Willa grinned and said, "Uncle gave us the United States."

"Woo-hoo! Maybe we'll get a glance at those hot shape-shifters!" Ginny shouted and then turned sheepish when Harry glared at her, "Umm... I mean, be able to see what they look like as wolves."

"Nice save." Hermione grinned at her friend.

Willa smiled at her group members who were also her best friends. In her group were Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

"There is a rather large coven in the United States and another coven who gets along with them, are they really safe?" Astoria asked her in a cocky voice.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Astoria. They all loved her and were friends with her but she was the drama queen and diva of the group.

They were all dressed rather casually but fashionably as forced by Astoria. She told them she didn't want to walk around the _United States_ with everyone looking like weary travelers and hoboes.

"Willa! You need to change!" Astoria exclaimed at her and waved her wand at the teenager.

Willa blinked and then looked down at her outfit. She was wearing silver gladiator sandals, white shorts and a grey off-the-shoulders ¾ length shirt with a black tank top underneath. She had on long silver necklaces and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Thanks Astoria."

"No problem," she shrugged, "Willa, you are so beautiful, I'm jealous. I swear, you could be a supermodel, only you're three inches too short... You have to be five feet and ten inches..."

"Umm, thanks?" Willa asked slightly confused, "I prefer this, maybe some day I will model."

"Ready to go?" Harry asked her. Harry was her twin brother even though they didn't look that much alike but Willa was the elder by ten minutes. They also found out that Draco was their cousin, that they were distantly related. Even though they were the only ones biologically related except for Ron and Ginny, everyone was like one giant, happy family.

"Some day she's going to poke someone's eye out with that thing." Draco muttered under his breath as Willa spun her wand in the air.

"Hey! I heard that!" Willa retorted, "You better watch your back or _you'll_ be the one missing an eye."

Draco grinned at her and Willa stuck her tongue out at him. She threw her wand up in the air and it spun three times before it started to fall. Right after the third spin Willa screamed, _"Teleportus!"_

They all disappeared in a flash of bright light and were off to the United States to search for escaped Death Eaters and bring them to Azkaban.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** If you haven't noticed already, I tend to write a lot and my stories will probably be long... Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Werewolves and Vampires

Plot/Info: This is a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight. I just had to do this because I love both series. Well so there are wolf shape-shifters, vampires, real werewolves, and everything in the wizard world. They all know about each other and they all know how to identify who is who except it is harder to identify a wizard. They are all immortal. The wolves can turn their imprint immortal when they turn seventeen or later. The wizard world isn't as big. And there are also people who are just plain immortal.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** I will try and update as fast as possible but finals are coming up and I need to study... Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER BUT I DEFINITELY WISH I OWNED THEM

Chapter One

_Ten years later..._

"Time to go to the last stop!" Ron cheered, "We've finally chased them to the tip of the States!"

"Here we come Forks, Washington!" Ginny cheered as I smiled at my friends and teleported us all to Forks.

_Splash!_

"What the...?" Harry asked confused as we landed in the ocean only about a mile from the shore of Second Beach.

"Bloody hell! Why are we in the ocean?" Ron exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry," I said and shrugged guiltily, "I meant to land us on that empty beach away from all the muggles but I guess I miscalculated the distance..."

We all groaned and Luna chirped, "Let's get swimming! It is good for your brain and sometimes there are little bloodsucking fishes in salt water that suck all the toxins from your body!"

Everyone exchanged wary glances and Draco said, "Well I don't want to stick around in this water any longer!"

We all nodded our heads in agreement and made a mad dash, well swim, to get to shore.

"This water and bloody freezing!" Ron complained, his teeth chattering as we swam. I sighed.

"Willa, why couldn't you have teleported us onto the beach?" Astoria said snappily.

"Sorry but there is one upside." I said, "Uncle Albus talked to the vampires of this area and the wolves and told them of our arrival so they won't attack us while we are searching at night. They just don't want us to arise any suspicion or hurt any of the muggles."

"Puh-lease," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "We fit in better with muggles than any of them probably do."

We all nodded our heads in agreement as we swam closer to the shore.

"Wait!" Astoria called out and we all stopped swimming, "Won't it look weird if we were to just walk up onto the beach soaking wet in our clothes."

"I guess..." we all said and she took out her wand and waved it in the air. Suddenly we were all wearing bathing suits.

"What the hell Astoria?" Hermione shrieked when she looked down and saw she was wearing a bikini. Crap. I looked down and saw I was wearing a bikini with faded black, grey, hot pink and white strips. It was a halter top with thick straps.

"What?" Astoria asked as we all walked out of the water and onto the beach, "Bikinis are very in, in the United States."

We all rolled our eyes and wrapped ourselves in the towels that Astoria pretended to pull out from behind a rock. We were all shivering after stepping out of the cold ocean and it was summer here but it was only like seventy-five degrees out and cloudy with barely any sunshine.

I pointed towards the woods and said, "I believe if we walk through these woods we will come to the mansion."

"Are you positive?" Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards the woods.

Once we were deep into the woods Astoria changed out clothes once again back to what we were wearing but this time we were all dry. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a ¾ length sleeve shirt that was hot pink and a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Oh look!" Luna exclaimed and pointed, "There's a house!"

"There's a house this deep in the woods?" Harry asked completely surprised. If Luna hadn't pointed out the house I wouldn't have even noticed it.

"And... there's the path..." Ron sighed.

"So we've been picking our way through trees, bushes, thorn patches and other crap just to find out there was a path this whole entire time?" Astoria asked her voice going up an octave with each word.

"Apparently so..." I sighed, "Let's keep going."

We heard some growling in the woods near the house and we all jumped out of our skins. Then we heard a crash coming from the house and we all started getting nervous. Even though we were told that the vampires and werewolves wouldn't hurt us we were still nervous. We heard another low growl and then a bunch of snarling and it was getting closer to us.

"OKAY!" Ginny shouted, "TIME TO GO!"

We all nodded and made a mad dash for the mansion as if there was a huge crowd of dementors at out heels and we didn't have out wands to protect us. I listened as the snarling got further away and as it got even more extreme. I smelt smoke in the air and became even more worried. I was tempted to run towards the smoke to put out the fire but I decided against it. Wherever that fire was, the snarling was near it.

"What is in these woods?" Astoria exclaimed as we ran through the woods, dodging trees.

"It sounded like giant wolves!" Hermione shouted. We all exchanged looks and immediately came to the same conclusion. We pushed ourselves even harder to run and then we heard little thuds on the ground nearing towards us.

"I now hate going through woods! We could've gone through the town to get to the mansion but nooo we had to take the short cut through the woods!" Ron said as the wolves got even closer.

"Sorry! I don't exactly know the town that well!" I exclaimed and I started to regret going through the woods because now we were surrounded by the wolves and they were stalking closer. I could see them and we were completely surrounded. The nine of us were now all facing outwards in a circle. The wolves edged closer and we backed further away until they were about two arms lengths away and we were all back to back. Draco was moved his arm to pull out his wand but I placed a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Did you know that wolves could grow this big? I didn't know that wolves could grow this big? How is that possible? I mean, wolves shouldn't be able to grow this big? Since when have they been this big? Were they ever this big?" Ron rambled on and on.

"Ronald! Would you please just _shut up!"_ Hermione shouted and whacked him on the head.

"Sorry, sorry! But it's not every day you see wolves this big! Blimey! What's in the bloody water?" Ron said his British accent getting even more prominent as he got even more worked up.

"Could things get any worse?" I groaned and then another wolf appeared out of the woods. The sandy wolf joined the others and his eyes roamed over each person and then landed on me and stopped at me. All the other wolves' eyes seemed to widen and they started howling and growling.

All nine of us dove to the ground and covered our ears with our hands. Suddenly my hand was grabbed by Draco and I was being pulled. I stumbled and it took me awhile to figure out what was going on. We burst through a gap in their circle and we kept running until we were out of sight. I took out my wand right away and whispered, _"Teleportus!"_

We disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in a back alley scaring the crap out of a cat. We walked casually out of the alley and just wandered down the streets with the muggles.

We were blending in perfectly fine until a tan guy who was super muscled and had to be at least seven feet tall stepped in front of us. He had short cropped jet black hair and was wearing a white shirt and a pair of cutoffs.

"We need to talk," he said in a deep, warm, vibrating voice, "follow me."

We exchanged glances and then turned around to go the other way. Three more muscled guys were standing behind us. To our right there were two more and two our left there were yet two more. We faced back to the tallest one who was now flanked by two more guys. We were surrounded yet again, we had no choice so we followed them.

"Blimey... How tall is this person?" Ron asked amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Seven feet," he answered.

Ron whispered, "How could he have heard that?"

"I have good hearing," he responded and I could tell he was grinning even though his back was to us.

"Ils sont les loups," I said lowly in French. Everyone in Great Britain spoke French and English and some even spoke German. "Nous devons être prudents."

"D'accord," they all responded and I knew the wolves were listening because their ears were perked and their hands twitched in annoyance when they couldn't understand what we were saying.

Soon we arrived back to the beach where we arrived. Standing there were nine vampires with golden eyes. Well, eight and a half because one didn't even look to be a full vampire. Three of them were frowning at us in what seemed annoyance.

We stopped in front of them. From left to right it went Astoria, Neville, Hermione, Harry, me, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and then Luna.

One of the vampires eyes darted to the bracelet on my wrist. Everyone in the Order of The Phoenix had some sort of jewelry that had the symbol of the Order on it which was a phoenix with its wings spread. My bracelet was silver today and it was two silver bands that looped like a cuff and had a wide space in between them in the front that had a beautiful wired phoenix on it. The vampire smiled slightly.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and this is Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

I noticed none of them were breathing and that they took very cautious breaths. A vampire didn't need to breathe but it was uncomfortable for them. Wizard blood was especially appetizing to them, even more so than human blood.

The one named Edward grimaced. Draco and Harry tensed and got ready to jump in front of me. I sighed slightly irritated with them; I could very well protect myself and do a better job than one of them could.

Carlisle stared at us waiting for a response. When none of us said anything he said, "We assume you are the wizards that we were told of."

My eyes flickered to the muscled guys standing around us. I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure of whom they were. I had the feeling that they were the wolves but I couldn't be positive.

Edward noticed my eyes and said, "Yes, they are the wolves, the protectors of La Push Reservation."

"Hmm." I said and thought for a moment, "We are the wizards you were told about and we are searching for escaped Death Eaters. There are only six of them left and they are somewhere in this area. Their names are Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Augustus, Travers, Yaxley and Mulciber. They are all wizards except for Fenrir Greyback, he's a werewolf."

"We would like to help you," one of the tallest boys said, "you look very young and we have seen these Death Eaters in the woods."

"We may appear to be seventeen years old but in reality we are all thirty. Wizards are immortal just like vampires and werewolves." I responded smiling slightly, "But not all of us are born immortal."

"What do you mean?" the tall guy asked me once again.

"Well when we are born we age like muggles. Not all wizards stop aging at seventeen. Some are older. If a wizard is not immortal then their average life span is about maybe two hundred years."

"How old was the person we saw if you don't mind me asking," Carlisle said.

"That was my Uncle; he's one hundred years old and frozen at that age." I responded.

"Hmph," the tall guy said, "well we are the wolves, I am Sam and this is Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady. This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah."

"It's nice meeting you but we don't need the help of children," Draco said coldly, his cloudy grey eyes as hard and cold as stone.

"Hey, who are you calling children?" Paul growled fiercely and took a step forwards as if to attack Draco. My hand went to my arm where my wand was strapped under my coat.

Draco didn't even flinch and asked, "How old are you?"

Paul didn't answer which meant he was probably only still a teenager. The youngest one looked to be Seth and he only looked nineteen years old which meant he was probably fourteen or something like that. God, they had children doing dangerous stuff.

"I'm sorry," Edward said smoothly, "I don't believe we caught your names."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's because I didn't say them."

They all waited for me to introduce us. I sighed and said, "I am Willa and this is Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Astoria, Neville, and Luna."

"Wonderful," he smiled and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

What could they possibly do with our names, I really didn't think it mattered whether they knew our names or not. It wasn't like we were going to talk to them again. We would just catch the Death Eaters and then return home to Britain.

"Is that all?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Yes, for now," Sam said, "just try not to attract too much attention."

I grinned, "We blend in better with the muggles than you do."

They all rolled their eyes at us. They probably heard all the myths about wizards: we got easily angered, we used magic for every little thing, etc... Which was true, sometimes.

"Okay, if that's all then we'll be going," I said and took out my wand.

"Do you want us to show you to your home?" Edward asked, "I understand that you were lost in the woods earlier."

I shot him the scariest glare I could manage and he twitched slightly. "No," I said curtly and then teleported us out of there.

I hoped we never ran into them again because I really, really disliked Edward.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Please review, I need to know whether my writing is good so if it's bad I can fix it. Do you guys want more dialogue? More thought? More of a certain character?


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing

Plot/Info: This is a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight. I just had to do this because I love both series. Well so there are wolf shape-shifters, vampires, real werewolves, and everything in the wizard world. They all know about each other and they all know how to identify who is who except it is harder to identify a wizard. They are all immortal. The wolves can turn their imprint immortal when they turn seventeen or later. The wizard world isn't as big. And there are also people who are just plain immortal.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Sorry it took forever to update... I keep forgetting to write and I've been so busy with studying... Gosh, it's been a crazy month or so! Well here is a new chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR TWILIGHT. J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHANIE MEYER STILL OWN THEM BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER WILLA.

Chapter Two

Early the next morning we were all awake planning out the day. The only Death Eaters left to catch in the United States were Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley, Mulciber, Travers, and Augustus. We were splitting up into three groups; the first group was me, Draco and Harry, the second was Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, and the third group was Neville, Ron and Astoria.

My group would be searching all of La Push while Hermione's group would be searching the town of Forks and Ron's the woods of Forks. Of course Astoria complained about being in the woods and getting her clothes all muddy and dirty. We all rolled our eyes at her.

"How in bloody hell did we end up with the hardest and evilest Death Eaters?" Ron asked completely shocked and slightly annoyed.

"No idea," I said shaking my head, wondering the same thing. "Anyways, let's get going."

We all apparated ourselves out of the house to where we were supposed to be. The three of us landed smack dab in the middle of Second Beach.

We looked around hoping that no one saw us and luckily, no one did. The beach was completely empty and for once it was a sunny day here.

"Good," I said, "let's search the woods first."

Sadly, right as I said that, Jacob and his pack came strolling out of the woods looking mighty proud with themselves. Harry, Draco and I narrowed our eyes suspiciously at them.

"We heard someone running through the woods that smelled like a wizard," Jacob said and I waited for him to tell us where, "but, if you want us to tell you, you need to bring us along."

The two of us glared at each other for awhile until he said, "Even though you might be older, some of us are worried about you guys."

I shot him one last glare and said, "Fine, but we're not responsible if any of you get hurt."

"Is there any specific spells," Jacob smirked as he said that last word, "we should watch out for."

They obviously didn't really believe us wizards were that powerful or dangerous. "Yes," Draco growled at him annoyed, "the killing curse, the cruciatus curse and the imperious curse. "

They looked slightly confused so I decided to step in before Draco got any further annoyed. "The Killing Curse will kill you on the spot while the cruciatus curse causes unbelievable pain like Jane of the Volturi but this pain is real. Lastly, the imperious curse will give the caster full control over you."

"They are the unforgivable curses, in other words, they are illegal." Harry added, "We refrain from using them when the Death Eaters use them whenever they please."

I almost laughed at their faces when they heard what they did. "Lead on," I said grinning slightly pointing with my wand towards the woods.

The boys took us to a small clearing deep into the woods. We took out our wands and checked the area. "They were here," I said slowly and then realized that they were _still _in the clearing.

"Hit the ground!" Harry shouted and everyone dropped to the ground as two spells were shot over our heads.

"You can't catch me!" Bellatrix cackled as we chased after her and Fenrir Greyback.

We chased them for quite awhile and then we heard running water come up. _"Accio_ Broom!" the three of us called as we ran. Our brooms appeared just as we came to the river.

We jumped over the edge of the high cliff and got onto our brooms and sped off after them. I noticed that the boys had turned into wolves and stopped at the river. I guess was crossed over the treaty line. Which meant that we were now in vampire territory.

We flew to a meadow where we saw a vampire with blood red eyes. It was not one of the Cullens. "Ooh, how delicious," the vampire snarled, "food."

"_Aveda Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix shouted and hit the vampire square in the chest. It fell over backwards, dead. I knew the Cullens were watching us because I could hear their surprised gasp as the vampire died.

Suddenly all our friends were in the clearing as well fighting the Death Eaters that they were chasing. The wolves were now here as well. I could tell from the snarling.

Harry and Draco were preoccupied with fighting Bellatrix. I was distracted watching trying to figure out if I could help. That was when Fenrir Greyback decided to leap at me.

He tackled me to the ground. Immediately I screamed, _"Repello!"_ He went flying backwards.

He snarled at me and shot the killing curse at me. I sidestepped it by an inch and it flew past me and hit a tree making it burst into flames. Fenrir Greyback did not specialize in magic so he turned it into a hand to hand combat.

Then Draco came up to me and said, "Switch." The stupid, annoying, overprotective idiot was probably having a heart attack watching me wrestle Fenrir Greyback. I rolled my eyes and let him take over.

I noticed Astoria had frozen on the battlefield her eyes wide and she was looking into the woods, straight at one of the wolves. They were staring each other in the eyes, both of their eyes wide. She was staring at the dark brown colored wolf. Then Travers shot the killing curse at her.

I tackled her to the ground breaking the connection with the wolf. "Astoria! You need to stay focused!" I nearly screamed.

"Right focused," she said dazed but then was more stern, "focused. Thanks Willa."

"No problem," I said and ran off to where Harry was battling Bellatrix.

"Aww," she crooned, "the Potter twins want revenge on me for killing their parents."

Harry and I glared at her and then she said, "Well it'll have to be another time because we are being called."

She touched the mark on her arm with her wand and she disappeared along with all the others.

Harry and I exchanged glances with our friends. They were all thinking the same thing, "You don't think..." Before I could even finish we had all touched our Order of the Phoenix symbol with our wands and disappeared as well.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Sorry this chapter is so short... I'll try to update quicker. Please rate and leave comments! I want to hear your input and thoughts!


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meetings

Plot/Info: This is a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight. I just had to do this because I love both series. Well so there are wolf shape-shifters, vampires, real werewolves, and everything in the wizard world. They all know about each other and they all know how to identify who is who except it is harder to identify a wizard. They are all immortal. The wolves can turn their imprint immortal when they turn seventeen or later. The wizard world isn't as big. And there are also people who are just plain immortal.

**Night-Day Dreamer: **I'm back! Sorry this took so long to get out but I had a lot going on with school... Plus we've had like one-two snow days or early releases this week because of snow so that meant a lot of shoveling for me and no time for writing. Anyways, this chapter might be pretty boring but I'll promise the next chapter will be much more interesting!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR HARRY POTTER, STEPHANIE MEYER AND J.K. ROWLING DO. BUT, I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER WILLA.

Chapter Three

We arrived at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. We were lucky because all the other members of the Order were already there. Were they having a meeting?

"Ah, Willa dear," Albus said, "How nice, we were just about to inform you of the meeting."

"Hello Uncle," I said forcing a smile as we all took our seats around the long table.

"How is it going?" Albus asked me. We all exchanged looks.

"Well, we only have six left to catch and send to Azkaban. Bellatrix, Yaxley, Travers, Mulciber, Augustus and Greyback..." I responded slowing down at the end.

Albus frowned and said, "Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?"

"Well we just had a run-in with all of them in a field and Bellatrix Lestrange said something about having to go because they were being summoned." I said carefully.

Everyone's eyes flew open as they tried to think of who would possibly be summoning them now. The chatter grew louder and louder as they became more panicked and even more confused. Now, they weren't the only ones confused because I was equally puzzled by this even as well. Who could possibly be summoning them?

"Enough," Albus said loudly, "settle down." Everyone immediately quieted but you could see their anxious looks on their faces as they waited for Albus to tell them what was going on. "I'm sure Willa and her group will look further into this matter. For the time being we are to keep this from the people as to not create panic and chaos."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Willa," Albus asked, "Have you run into the wolves and vampires of that area?"

Everyone from my group groaned. "Those stupid, annoying children," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Yes," I said grimly, "let's just say we aren't getting along that well. They treat us like children and believe we are incapable of protecting ourselves let alone other people."

This brought all the other wizards and witches in the room into an uproar. They were all furious at the thought of us being the inferior magical beings compared to them.

"If a wizard were to fight one of them we would surely win!" Sirius said slamming his fist on the table.

"They need close contact to fight when we can fight from the distance!" Tonks said with an air of indignation.

"Let's go down there and show them what we've got!" Sirius said trying to start a riot.

Albus shook his head and said, "I am sure Willa is handling the situation just fine, aren't you Willa?"

Oops. "By handling the situation what exactly do you mean?" I asked. Albus narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, we aren't really on speaking terms but we aren't attacking each other if that's what you're looking for."

Albus sighed. Obviously this wasn't the answer my Uncle was looking for. Well, it wasn't _my_ fault that they were cocky and annoying. I didn't have the time to deal with cocky freaks of nature. Wait, never mind. Let me rephrase that: I didn't have the time to deal with cocky, stupid supernatural beings who thought they were superior to everyone else. Grrr... If I took one of them on I would so win against them. No doubt about it.

"Willa," Albus said breaking my murderous thoughts towards the werewolves and vampires, "I hope you guys will form a good relationship with them."

Who? Oh them... Wait, what? No way in hell! I just stared at my Uncle. No matter how much he wanted us to be "friends" with them, it wasn't going to happen. They annoyed me too much.

Everyone in my group started laughing and Draco said, "That'll be the last thing I do."

Ginny glared at nothing and said, "If they call me a baby one more time I am going to hex them like there's no tomorrow and they'll wish we never met."

Albus sighed at us. It was so like my Uncle to get along with everyone. Hmm, that's one trait I did _not_ inherit from him. Harry however, did inherit that trait. My twin pretty much kept me from being too irrational.

"Harry," Albus said, "will you try?"

Harry hesitated and said, "I don't think it would be all that easy. They look down on us because of all the fairytales and they think magic's a joke. I wouldn't be able to get along with someone like that because magic is what has kept me sane all these years."

Our Uncle sighed at us. Hmm, I guess twins could be alike at times. Of course everyone told us we were exactly similar because we were twins but of course being twins, we had to deny it.

"You should all head back now," Albus said. Draco glared at nothing wanting so much not to go back there while everyone else pouted and sighed. It's been a long time and we all just wanted to finish our job and finally be able to stay home and relax for once.

"Yes Uncle," I responded slowly, "We will keep in touch."

"Farewell," Albus said as I teleported us back to the clearing.

Everyone landed on their bottom except for Harry, Draco and I. They were used to me randomly teleporting them without a warning. "Couldn't you have warned us?" Ron asked rather annoyed, "Great, how do we find the house from here?"

I shrugged and said, "I can teleport us again." Everyone groaned, well, at least the ones who landed on their bottoms did. "We should practice once we get back to the house."

They all nodded in agreement. _"Teleportus!"_ I shouted but before we disappeared completely I heard someone calling for us to wait. Oops, too late.

We landed inside the protective barriers surrounding our house. They were put up so no one could see, find or hear anything inside the protective barriers. If they came in the direction of one they would go around it forgetting which direction they were originally heading in.

"Okay," I said clapping my hands together, "let's get to practicing!" I looked around. Everyone had disappeared. I sighed and walked into the house. I guess we could have a day off. Anyways, Ginny was already passed out on the couch, Ron was in the kitchen stuffing his face while Hermione was curled up on the couch reading a book. Draco and Harry were watching TV while Luna and Neville were watching their strange plant grow. Astoria was probably up in her room taking a bath or changing her outfit.

I ran up to my room and quickly changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a raspberry red cowl neck short sleeve shirt with a white beige and leather belt around my waist. I also threw on a pair of nude colored heels before walking downstairs.

"Hey," I called to the others, "I'm heading out to the grocery store. We need more things in the fridge."

Harry and Draco jumped to their feet and said simultaneously, "We're coming with you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay but I'm driving."

"No bloody way in hell!" Draco shouted, "You can't even drive, I'm driving." I glared at him. So what? I may not be the best driver but at least I could drive. Sort of. I sighed but followed after him as he took the keys from me as I grabbed my purse.

We drove to the tiny grocery store in silence. I sincerely hoped that we would not run into those other despicable immortal beings. Draco and Harry followed me around silently as I pushed the cart around searching for the items on the list.

We passed by the bakery when I heard something land in the cart. It was a box of chocolate chip cookies and a box of sugar cookies. I looked accusingly at Draco and Harry who both grinned innocently at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some fresh baked bread from a rack.

Next we went to the tea/coffee section. Tea and coffee were the last things we needed but it could take awhile since no one wrote down which type of coffee they wanted or which type of tea they needed. I sighed.

I grabbed mandarin-orange tea from the shelf since I knew that was what I liked to drink. I also grabbed a huge box of green tea as well since Luna, Ginny and Hermione liked that too. Draco dropped a box of mint tea into the cart too and Harry pulled two boxes of lemon zinger from the shelf.

I decided we had enough tea and moved into the coffee. "Let's get caffeinated," Harry said, "Ginny wouldn't be able to live without it."

"No," Draco said, "we should get decafe coffee. I think Ginny is energetic enough without the caffine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest getting defensive.

"Nothing," Draco said shrugging, "She's just always worked up."

"I think we should get French vanilla coffee beans," I said.

They both made faces and said, "Who would want to drink that girly coffee?"

I glared at them and they glared right back. "Just get all three," I sighed as I grabbed sugar from the shelf and some cream from the small fridge next to the coffee.

"Are we done yet?" Draco whined.

"No," I said, "I still need to get potatoes, lettuce, carrots, and cabbage for dinner."

Draco and Harry made a face, "What are you making for dinner?"

"Pulled pork or whatever it is with cabbage, potatoes and carrots. You know, that stew-ish thing that Mrs. Weasley would make a lot for dinner." Realization came to their faces and they both grinned.

I shook my head at them before accidentally pushing my cart right into someone. "Oops," I said apologetically, "I'm so sorry!"

I looked at the person. Or people. Harry and Draco whipped out their wands and pointed them at the wolves. "What are you doing here?" Draco growled, "Are you following us?"

One of them looked into our cart, Seth? He said, "Got enough tea there?"

I glared at him again and prodded him with my cart and said, "Move it, I need to get to the vegetables."

He raised his hands as if to back off and I pushed by them quickly while Draco and Harry followed me watching them carefully. As I grabbed a huge bag of potatoes and bagged a lot of carrots, lettuce and cabbage, Seth asked, "So where'd you all disappear to? We couldn't find you."

"We went to see our Uncle," Harry said carefully, "Then we went home."

"Really?" Jacob asked, "We couldn't find your scent."

Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes, "Of course you couldn't. It's because we have protection spells around our house so no one can find it unless they're invited or personally taken there by one of us."

"Are we invited?" Seth said grinning trying to be cute. The only problem with that was he was way too big and muscled to be cute. I glared at him and he gave me a hurtful look. I turned by back to him and ignored him.

"No," Draco said curtly as I bagged some tomatoes and then a bunch of oranges, apples and mangos. I loved mangos, I also grabbed a bunch of avocados. I spied some fiddleheads as Draco continued to argue with the wolves. I grabbed a whole bunch of fiddleheads. Maybe I would use them in tomorrow night's dinner.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Sam asked.

"No," Draco said, "Willa already has dinner planned."

"Yep," I responded as I grabbed some dill and chicken stock. What the heck was chicken stock doing in the vegetable section?

"Whatcha making?" Seth asked as his eyes begged me to invite them for dinner. I eyed them suspiciously. I don't think I would be able to make enough food to feed all of them, anyways I didn't want them in my house.

"Some Irish dish," I responded nonchalantly as I headed to check out.

"Debit or credit?" the cashier asked me while checking out the wolf boys. She eyed them while twirling her hair and smiling flirtatiously.

"Debit," I responded and swiped my card and entered the pin number. She didn't move to do anything. "Debit!" I said louder making the girl come out of her fantasies. Surprisingly all of the wolves ignored her. It wasn't like she was ugly, she was really pretty. Huh, strange.

"Cash back?" the cashier asked and then her eyes widened. She must've seen the balance in Harry and my joint back account. Yeah, we had a lot of muggle money as well as wizard money. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I responded and pushed the cart towards the door.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Draco scoffed.

Harry was currently having a heated debate on who would win in a fight, him or Paul. It looked like Paul was about to phase and Harry was about to attack him. "Hey!" I screamed at the two of them, "Chill!"

I glanced at me but went back to glaring at each other. I was becoming annoyed. Seth was pestering me about if I needed help fighting the Death Eaters and about how dangerous it was. Harry and Paul were fighting over who was more powerful. Draco was glaring at Embry who was glaring right back and Quil was trying to take my food.

I glared at everyone before taking out my wand and pointing it at the wolves. "Leave us alone," I threatened, "I'm in a bad mood and I don't feel like listening to all of your bickering."

They stared open mouthed at me. Paul was still unfortunately fighting with Harry. He was shaking with anger and before Harry could realize what was going to happen I threw a shield in front of my twin before Paul could phase and hurt him. Of course Paul still phased but was thrown backwards from the force of the shield.

"Oh crap," Draco muttered under his breath. Paul moved to attack us but Draco had put a shield around us which just made Paul bounce off and go flying backwards. Again. We quickly ran to the car and loaded all the groceries into it.

Once we were in the car I could see the wolves still standing there in shock. "Well," Draco said, "we better leave before they decide to attack us."

Harry and I both grimly nodded our heads. I then teleported us and the car out of there leaving the confused wolves behind.

**Night-Day Dreamer: **The chapters are hopefully going to get longer and more interesting... I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter and just needed some time to pass by in the story. The next chapter will hopefully be much more interesting so please keep reading. Anyways, ratings, reviews and what not are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
